Becoming a Cullen
by AvaGrace91
Summary: The Cullens try to ease Bella into what life as a Cullen will be like by making her be in the family pictures, taking her on trips, and sharing family secrets she could never dream of! Lots of Edward and Bella fluff to come! Post Eclipse, short fic
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a short little fic Im working on, sort of my idea of the Cullens easing Bella into what life will be like as a vampire. Only a few chapters long, please review, IDEAS much appreciated!! **

* * *

"Umm, Bella, love? How long are you planning on taking, exactly?" Edward's velvety voice floated under the crack of the bathroom door. The room felt hot and tiny, the lights too dim and my makeup collection ridiculously pathetic.

"Give me five more minutes! I knew I should have gotten ready at your house…" I yelled back, my voice rising with anxiety. Edward was never impatient; I really must be taking a long time. Making the Cullens wait on me was stressing me out so much. I could just see Rosalie sighing and complaining about my lack of punctuality. The last thing I wanted to give her was another reason to dislike me, but showing up looking sloppy and plain to their family photo shoot was not an option today.

Glancing up at my small bathroom mirror, I sighed in disappointment at my appearance. My hair, which I had attempted to curl, looked frazzled and untidy. The color of lipstick I had thought would look perfect instead was much too red for my outrageously pale complexion.

I had to fix this. Grabbing a tissue and running it under the faucet, I attempted to multitask by re-curling my hair. While smearing off the hideous lipstick with one hand, I accidently grazed my neck with the scalding hot curling iron.

"OUCH!" I yelled, stifling the profanities I was screaming in my head. Dropping the curling iron in pain, it yanked on my hair as it fell down. Tears formed in my eyes as I heard Edward begging me to let him inside.

Flinging the door open, I immediately regretted allowing Edward to see me like this. He looked flawless in his emerald green sweater with the crisp white collar of his shirt poking out at the top. Dark trousers, which looked timeless, even on him, gave him an incredible air of sophistication. His whole appearance made me feel even more self-conscious. His flawless face was etched with apprehension.

"What in the world-"

"I burned myself." I answered, humiliated. The deep purple knee-length satin dress Alice had leant me was the only decent thing about my appearance. Grabbing a brush, I furiously tried running in through my hair, until Edward's cold hand around my wrist stopped me.

"You look lovely. Now, stop messing up your hair and I'll grab some ice for your burn. Neck, is it?" Turning me around delicately, he tied the bow on the back of my dress.

"How do you know about girls hair?" I grumbled, a bit embarrassed that he knew more about looking glamorous than I did.

"Don't forget, my Bella, I do live with three very avid beauty aficionadas." Kissing my sore neck, he whispered quietly in my ear, "and you really do look exquisite."

Running a hand through my hair, I tried to go through my mental checklist. _Hair, check. Dress, check. Perfume, deodorant, Charlie's dinner. Check check check. Shoes…shoes…where had I placed those?_

"Edward? Have you seen my-" He appeared suddenly, holding out the shiny silver pumps Alice had sworn were the smallest she could allow me to wear. The long heel made me gulp, but I smiled at Edward as he handed them to me. I would suck it up today. This was for Edward's family.

Carlisle was an amateur photographer, although I'm sure he'd had more experience than any professional photographer who'd ever existed. He explained to me one night about a sort of vampire pop-culture, where friends of the Cullens, such as the Denalis, sent them updated pictures, along with detailed explanations of what they had done in the past few years. "Sort of like a human Christmas card," Carlisle had explained. Then, he had politely asked me to join them this year.

"Bella, Carlisle and I consider you part of our family. You will be officially, soon enough. We'd love to show you off to our friends," Esme had smiled, giving me no possible way to decline. Hoorah, being in pictures and letters sent off to vampires who would take one look at me and laugh their heads off. I paled in comparison next to the Cullens, no pun intended. Not to mention what it would say about me. _Bella Swan is Edward's delightful human girlfriend. A junior at Forks High School, she enjoys reading, hanging out with werewolves, and tripping over any imaginary surface. _Good lord. This was a mistake.

"Allow me. We're running short on time." Edward took my hand and led me to the front door. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he swung me up into his arms and carried me out to his Volvo quickly. Of course, a heavy rain was falling which lightened my mood a bit. Perhaps the rain could stall the "photo shoot". Sitting me down in the passenger seat, he took one heel and gracefully put in on my foot. Taking the other one, I put it on myself and kissed him quickly on the lips. Before I had even put my seatbelt on, he was flying down the street in the pouring rain.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I LOVE ALL OF THE REVIEWS ON MY OTHER STORY! Although this one will be much less dramatic and long, reviews are veryyy appreciated! Hopefully the next chapter'll be up tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing, I love you three (: I'm trying my hardest to make this a short story, so alot of detail was left out. Wrapping up is not my strong point in writing, so please bear with me. Ideas are great!**

* * *

Despite being 1:30 pm on a Saturday afternoon, the sky was dark and purple. Trees were bending all along the roads. Wind whipped the wind all across the windows of Edward's car, but I felt indescribably safe and cozy inside. Even while tightly holding the hand of a vampire, I was so at ease. I nearly forgot what we were driving to. Edward had the heat on and soft music was quietly playing. It was all enough for me to drift off slowly to sleep, until the boom of thunder woke me up.

"Well…Alice's vision was off. She didn't see this storm coming till four." Edward turned onto the path towards his path, the storm causing everything to look wild and untamed. "Would you like to stay here for the night?"

"Of course!" I was ecstatic. The guilt of being extremely late melted away at the thought of spending carefree time with my favorite family. Parking the car in the driveway, Edward walked over to let me out, a crooked smile making its way across his beautiful face. Taking my hand, he led us into his bright open house (despite the raging storm outside) and right into the arms of Esme.

"Oh, Bella! We're so sorry you had to go to all the trouble getting ready! You look beautiful, by the way." She looked like perfect, as usual. She wore a lavender silk blouse and a deep navy pencil skirt. Her multiple strings of pearls were probably worth more than anything I owned put together, aside from the outfits Alice had insisted on giving me. I noticed we had on the same matching pair of silver pumps, which made me smile. So, the Cullen pictures were all about color coordination. This year's theme must be purple, green, and silver, judging by Emmett's dark green shirt he had folded up to his elbows.

"Bella, I owe you! You being insanely late postponed Carlisle's chance to make us all freakin models!" Emmett yelled from across the room, followed by his booming laugh.

Carlisle shook his head and stood up from the couch, swinging a thick book in his hands. His outfit was a lot less formal, with forest green dress shirt tucked into dark jeans. His peculiar smile took me by surprise, but not as much as Jasper's outfit.

Oh, the consequences of being married to Alice. She had him in a tight, plum sweater. His blonde hair was slicked back and flattened down…I'd never seen so much of his face. His expression, however, was the same as usual. Poor guy, I couldn't help but be glad that Alice had been less…ostentatious…with me.

"So, Edward, I'm sure you all know what we're thinking. D'ya think Bella'd go for it?" Carlisle's hand came up and tousled Edward's hair and they both laughed. Looking down at me, Edward gave my hand a squeeze.

"Rosalie's been dying to get out of Forks and someplace a bit more captivating. Would Paris seem like a pleasant place to spend our weekend?" Edward's face was patient, but I could tell he really wanted me to comply enthusiastically to make his family feel better. Looking around at their eager faces, I couldn't help but smile and nod. Wow, Paris.

"Eeeee! We're going to have a _blast_!" Alice squealed as she rushed over to hug me. Her dress looked similar to mine, except hers was a shimmery silver-white. Esme also seemed thrilled as she clapped her hands twice and ordered the boys to grab the luggage they had already packed.

"Perhaps you should change into something a bit more comfortable for the plane. Besides, you'll be wearing that dress tomorrow night." Edward whispered in my ear before Emmett tossed him a large suitcase.

Uh oh. A fancy dress, needed in Paris. Sight-seeing…not likely. Dinner…possibly. Dancing…_very_ likely. Crap.

Just as I was beginning to get panicky, Rosalie's arm wrapped around mine gently. She smiled at me, a small smile, but it was still an attempt. She mouthed thank you before gliding over to Emmett. Dang. She must really have wanted to go to Paris!

After changing into a very comfortable (and surprisingly cute) pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, we were off to a typical Cullen spur of the moment excursion.

"Here we are! The Hotel Le Meurice, an old favorite of ours. It's actually been around for more than two centuries." Esme affectionately smiled as she led us through the spectacular hotel. It looked more like a palace, and sure enough, it had been one at one point. The concierge had treated the Cullens like royalty, although I wasn't quite sure what they were saying. Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme spoke perfect French.

"Let's go shopping!" Alice was very quick to choose her shopping buddies. "Esme and Rosalie, let's go to Elysée Couture first, I've been dying to go back." Her words were like a pang in my chest. I had not been invited on their shopping trip.

Edward must have heard my heart stop, or seen the tears forming in my eyes, because he had whisked us into our hotel room at once. This too took my breath away. Robin's-egg-blue couches surrounded a crystal coffee table, which had a large bouquet of white flowers erupting from it. A giant bed occupied a vast majority of the remainder of the room, aside from the common area and a giant TV and the largest bathroom I'd ever seen, aside from the one at the Cullen's house, of course.

"Bella. She's not leaving you out, love. She knows you don't like shopping. Besides, you'd slow them down." He smiled, wiping a stray tear from my face with his thumb.

"I know…it just felt weird, not getting invited." How selfish I was acting. The Cullens were paying for me to come all the way to Paris with them just for me to get oversensitive.

"You know if Alice thought you wanted to come, she would have invited you in a heartbeat. Besides, we're going to tour Paris with Carlisle. It should be quite interesting." After giving me a long, breathtaking kiss, Edward took my hand and walked us back out into the hallway where Carlisle was waiting. In an excited manner, he began explaining the history of the hotel, along with his past experiences in Paris.

After viewing cathedrals, castles, and museums all afternoon, Edward suggested a break for my tired legs. Carlisle insisted we take a tour of the Seine River. My mind was spinning from a long day of trudging alongside a chattering Carlisle. If he wasn't a doctor, he would have made a spectacular tour guide. However, the hot sun beating down on me combines with keeping up with two very energetic vampires caused me to begin to lag behind.

Edward picked me up and carried me back to the hotel after hopping out of the cab. Making our way back up to the hotel room, I mumbled a thanks to Carlisle for showing us around the picturesque city. Gently cradling me to his chest, Edward laid me down on the bed. Tucking me in and using a remote to close the shades, sleep quickly overcame me.

Hours later, his perfect cold lips pressed gently on my forehead, but it was enough to wake me up. Looking around, joy filled me. We were still in Paris!

"Sorry, love, but Rose and Emmett are anxious to make sure we get a good seat at dinner." Handing me my dress, Edward turned towards the balcony and gave me my privacy to change. Once I figured my hair was hopeless, I went next door to what I thought was Alice's suite.

"Bella." Rosalie gave me a confused smile, but opened the door wider to allow me in. She was in the beautiful silk chiffon dress she had been in the day we left. The olive green looked positively gorgeous in comparison to her golden eyes.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry to bother you Rosalie. I just needed help with my hair and I thought this was Alice and Jasper's room-"

"Please, Bella. Allow me to give it a shot. " Her velvety, quiet voice matched the slight smile that slowly made its way across her perfect face.

After rummaging around in the bathroom, she emerged with several headpins and a brush. Collecting my hair in her gentle hands, she smoothed it up into an elegant bun.

"Have you been enjoying your time here, Bella?"

"Oh, of course, Carlisle knows so much about, well, everything." She laughed at that, a quiet laugh, as she pinned my hair up.

"That is very true. Well, you'll be hearing many more stories once you've officially become a Cullen. Speaking of which, Paris is a lovely place for a wedding. The most romantic city in the world." I didn't know what to say to that, so I just sat there. Rosalie's attention was rare, so I chose not to talk too much and annoy her.

"All done. Edward will love it." She said quietly, glancing at the elegant clock by her bed. "We need to leave soon. Remember to bring a jacket, Alice thinks it'll be a bit cold tonight." Winking at me, she closed her door as I thanked her and walked right into Edward's expectant arms.

"She's right." He planted a soft kiss on my forehead before walking down to the lobby, Rosalie and Emmett following right behind us. All of the Cullens were there, in the same ensemble they had been in earlier. Onlookers glanced at my beloved Cullens as if they were celebrities.

"Where exactly are we going?" I turned to ask Edward. Pointing up over the tall, beautiful buildings was the glimmering Eiffel Tower.

"For _dinner_?"

"And dancing. But remember, I'd never let go of you." He whispered, taking my hand firmly in his.

"But-"

"Bella, if you're going to become a Cullen, you're going to have to get used to dancing."

* * *

**Just to clear things up, I didn't feel like writing alot about being on a plane. Yes, I have been to Paris before. I know it takes more than a few hours to get there. However, if you've read my other story, Stardust, you'll understand why I'm sick of airplanes. Also, I wasn't trying to make Alice sound like a jerk who wouldn't allow Bella to shop with the other Cullen women, I simply wanted to take the time for Carlisle to share his infinite knowledge! please review, you guys are the best (:**

**A chapter or two to come!**


End file.
